User talk:FilmCriticFrog
Notice This wiki no longer accepts troll pastas as we have the Trollpasta Wiki. Posting a troll pasta here will result in a temporary ban as it's against our site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:31, July 27, 2017 (UTC) RE: Collab Vietnam Was is okay, but keep in mind that that means that your character will be over 80 years old, seeing how the present day plot takes place in December this year. Be sure to incorporate that into plot. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 05:58, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Notice Please do not black/remove messages from your talk page as it serves as a public record. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:24, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Sure thing No problem. I'll send you a copy of what I told Helel. If you have any specific questions please feel free to send them my way. Alright, I just got finished reading the Mercy section and I do have some corrections. Okay, first off the doctor mentions that since he was a doctor in the civilian world, he was drafted as a medic. The correction here is two fold. A man with a medical degree likely wouldn't be drafted for starters, as he'd likely be too old by then or considered too valuable to the community he serves. However, if he were drafted, he'd have been used as an Army Field Surgeon, not a medic. This would mean that he'd be commissioned as an officer. A medic is an enlisted job in the Army that only requires comleting Basic Training and their lengthy Advanced Individual Training. Medics are typically somewhere on par with a paramedic as far as training and job duties require. The other mistake I caught was with the racist sergeant character. Firstly, Sergeants are Non-Comissioned Officers and are never referred to as "sir." NCO's are addressed by their rank. Only officers and warrant officers are referred to as "sir." The doctor in your story would actually outrank the sergeant by quite a lot, so there would be no situation that I can imagine in which the sergeant would be barking orders at the doctor. Finally, the idea of the doctor informing soldiers that they are going to die is counter-intuative to most (current) medical doctrine. Medics are trained to reassure even the most extreme cases that they are going to make it, regardless of the odds. Keeping up the wounded soldiers' morale is a very valuable asset in the treatment. Although I suppose if it's just part of the doctor's personality to be ultra pragmatic, then it would make sense. Well, those are the errors that I caught. I hope this helps. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 07:08, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Titling It was recently brought to my attention that your story Atropha/Atrophos has been renamed a few times, but I was unable to find any comment requesting a title change. As we want to keep authorial intent as close to original, I want to make sure this change was given with your permission/request. Please feel free to drop me a line at your leisure. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, June 3, 2019 (UTC)